The present invention relates generally to attachment devices and methods of use thereof, and more particularly to a support loop for attachment to a cell phone or other handheld device, and a method of use thereof, to prevent the device from falling to the ground and suffering potential damage if dropped.
Electronic handheld devices such as cellular phones, pagers, personal digital assistant organizers, cameras and the like have become increasingly popular. The size and weight of such devices have generally been reduced as a result of technological advance, to a point where users frequently carry one or more such devices in their pockets, in purses or bags, or clipped to their belts or other clothing. In the process of using and stowing these devices, it is not uncommon that the device slips from a user""s hand and drops to the ground, often suffering damage that is expensive to repair and rendering the device inoperable.
Some handheld devices are provided with a wrist strap or lanyard that is permanently attached to the device, which a user may grip or wrap around their wrist to reduce the likelihood that the device will be dropped. Many handheld devices, however, do not include any such features, or the features provided are inconvenient to use or protrude from the device in an undesirable manner. Also, even if a device is provided with a wrist strap or lanyard, the user typically releases the strap or lanyard from their hand or wrist when stowing the device in a pocket or purse, which may be just the point in time when the likelihood of dropping the device is greatest.
Handheld devices such as wallets and electronic devices are also subject to loss or theft, which might be prevented by attachment to a user or to an external support. In addition, a handheld device loosely stowed in a purse, briefcase or bag may be difficult for the user to locate. If the device could be attached by a lanyard or cord to a handle or other portion of the bag, the user could more easily locate and retrieve the device.
Thus it can be seen that needs exist for an improved method and apparatus for reducing the likelihood of damage to a handheld device resulting from the user dropping the device. It is to the provision of an apparatus and method meeting these and other needs that the present invention is primarily directed.
The present invention provides an apparatus and method for protecting a handheld device from damage that otherwise might result from the user dropping the device. In preferred forms, the invention provides an attachment loop for affixing to a handheld device to permit the attachment of a lanyard or cord to catch the device before it hits the ground in the event the device is dropped. The invention also may be beneficial in reducing the likelihood of loss or theft of handheld devices, and assisting a user in locating and retrieving a handheld device from a purse, briefcase or bag. In preferred forms, the attachment loop of the present invention is easy to affix to most types of handheld devices, and permits attachment to a wide variety of lanyards and cords, such as elastic lanyards, spring-loaded self-retracting lanyards, and the like. In preferred forms, the attachment loop of the present invention is convenient to use, and collapses to generally flat configuration lying relatively flush with the surface of the device to which it is affixed.
In one aspect, the present invention is an attachment loop for affixing to a handheld device. The attachment loop preferably includes a base panel having a first end and a second end, a first side and a second side, and a first face and a second face. At least one of the first and second ends preferably has an exterior profile of curvature, and at least one of the first and second faces preferably defines a recess formed therein. The attachment loop preferably also includes a ring pivotally mounted to the base panel. The ring preferably includes a first portion captured within the recess of the base panel, and a second portion having an interior profile of curvature generally matching the exterior profile of curvature of the base panel.
In another aspect, the present invention is an attachment loop for affixing to a handheld device, the attachment loop preferably including a base panel having a first end and a second end, a first side and a second side, and a first face and a second face. At least one of the first and second faces preferably defines a recess formed therein. The attachment loop preferably also includes a ring mounted to the base panel. The ring preferably has a first portion captured within the recess of the base panel, and a second portion extending outwardly of the base panel.
In still another aspect, the present invention is an attachment loop for affixing to a handheld device, including a base panel having a first end and a second end, a first side and a second side, and a first face and a second face. At least one of the first and second ends has a first end geometry. The attachment loop preferably also includes a ring having a first portion pivotally mounted to the base panel, and a second portion comprising a loop defining an opening shaped to contain the first end geometry of the base panel.
In yet another aspect, the present invention is a method of connecting a handheld device to an external support element. The method preferably includes the steps of: affixing an attachment loop as described above to a handheld device; attaching a first end of a lanyard to the ring of the attachment loop; and attaching a second end of the lanyard to an external support element.
These and other objects, features and advantages of preferred forms of the present invention are described in greater detail herein with reference to preferred and example embodiments.